The recent dramatic increase in drug use on college campuses has forced many college administrators and university personnel to make decisions concerning this drug use without the necessary information and data. It is becoming increasingly obvious that if we are to deal effectively with this phenomenon, we must have an adequate base of hardcore, empirical data from which to make the appropriate decisions. Specifically, we must know of the extent, the nature, and the patterns of drug use on campus. In addition, we must have some information concerning characteristics of students who are involved in illegal drug experimentation. It is also necessary that we know how these variables (i.e., personality, patterns of use, etc.) change over time. The research proposed here is directed at gathering this important body of data concerning drug use on campus. By using three measuring devices, the California Psychological inventory, the Adjective Check list, and a specially designed drug use questionnaire--and by utilizing repeated testing over three years, the authors expect to answer many of the questions that are now only subject to speculation.